Perfect Imbalance 2: The Mystery of the Immortal
by Ocelot's disciple
Summary: (Sequel to Perfect Imbalance) One year after Dorian Gray's demise and Sair's rebirth as an immortal has passed quietly, but someone intends to break that silence with an iron fist...
1. Reuniting

Perfect Imbalance 2: The Mystery of the Immortal

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing of or relating to "Angel" or Oscar Wilde's novels (because of brief mentioning) so be nice and don't steal whatever is original in the story that's mine (and don't act stupid, because you know what it is)

Author's Note: Okay, if you haven't skipped this and already went to read the story below….hooray for you! I never read these things usually… BUT! I have a matter of grave importance to tell the audience. (time for caps now) YOU HAVE TO READ THE FIRST PERFECT IMBALANCE BEFORE YOU READ THIS!!! If not, it will make you SO totally confused and then you'll be all pissy at me and that gets me down! Alright, if you have read all of this AND the first Perfect Imbalance, you can go on ahead and read this newest piece. If you haven't, you will be forced to eat sea monkeys and your computer will explode!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! …………………not really, but it would be better if you read the first one…….Enjoi!

Ch.1

Sair looked up and saw the ferocious monster. It was livid green and silverfish. It took the body of a jaguar but it had almost crystalline, eagle-shaped wings on its' back. Each feather was a different, almost transparent color and made the light that reflected off of it blind the immortal that stood before the creature. The animal's body was very lean and powerful, it was probably triple the size of a normal jaguar and could have probably torn a mortal man in half.

The new immortal kept her stance, but for once, seemingly not afraid of this animal as she had been the past few hours. A low growl rumbled from deep within the jaguar's throat as it leaned back on it's haunches, pure predatory in its' gaze.

It leapt suddenly and without warning. Every muscle in the creature's body tensing and ready to attack as it sailed through the air. The immortal couldn't move, she was caught in something. Her eyes looked up at the animal.

It came down toward her and then….

Sair jolted awake in her seat. Her breathing had increased and she was now puffing and looking about herself wildly.

She was still in the airplane, in her seat in the back as she had been for the past six hours. She looked around again, taking in everything. The few passengers in the plane at this hour were all sleeping or reading soundly, no giant jaguar trying to kill her.

The young immortal's breathing had slowed by now and she felt her pulse slow back down to its' normal beat. That was one thing she had to get used to, a pulse, her heart beating again. That and the ability to breath and the need to eat normal food had definitely struck her as difficult to get used to when she had become an immortal.

Now, Sair was shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the nightmare she just had. 'It felt so real,' she thought, but it was only a dream. The hours spent supposedly fighting the animal had turned to minutes sleeping and the ferocious beast had suddenly turned into a childish nightmare.

"-alright?" a voice vaguely pushed into her ears.

She looked to her left, the young teenager that had been silent and sitting next to her the whole flight had now just attempted to talk to her, and now she was ignoring him. She had been so enveloped in her thoughts that she must have not noticed him.

"What?" she asked, a little of her original English accent showing through. She was still a little bit bewildered from her sudden jolt that awakening had brought her.

The guy smiled, "I asked if you were alright. You jumped up pretty high just now."

Sair sighed, "I'm fine, just was asleep for a minute."

"Bad dream?"

"Something of the sort."

The boy leaned back, "Thought so. I don't get'em too much now, but when I do, they can shake me up pretty bad too."

Sair managed a smile, "Well, thank you for your concern."

They were both silent for a minute, then the teenager spoke.

"My name's Isan."

"Sair," the young immortal replied with a small smile. She had been bored and tired for the past six hours of the flight, might as well make some conversation now for the next few more hours coming.

"So where're you headed to Sair?" the teenager asked her.

"Uh, Los Angeles?"

"Uh yeah," Isan stuttered for a moment, "I mean, I knew that. I mean uh, why are you heading there, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind you asking," Sair replied, "I guess you could say I'm going to see family."

This was true. A week ago, Spike had called for her, in the sense that he told her a year ago. All the while, she had eagerly waited in England with Arien and Ni. They had become the best of companions, the three of them and were all sad in her departing, but she was still happy to go and see Spike again after all this time.

Isan nodded in understanding, "That's cool, seein' your family and all. Me, I'm goin' off on business…of sorts."

"Really? Like what? If you don't mind **me** asking," Sair replied.

Isan laughed, "Nothing great, kind of small job. Nothing to trifle with."

"But you still haven't answered my question."

He laughed again, "You catch on quick, I like that."

"People always say I do."

"They'd be right."

Another moment of silence passed between them before the flight attendants' voice sounded over the intercom.

"Attention passengers, our in-flight movie will be starting soon. I will be coming around and giving out headphones to those who want them. Tonight's presentation will be, "Van Helsing."'

"I love this movie," Isan said as he raised his hand to get a pair of headphones.

Sair laughed at the irony of the movie choice to where she was going and raised her hand as well to get some headphones.

"Me too," she told Isan as the flight attendant gave them both headphones.

So it was then that Sair was no longer bored on her seemingly endless flight. And it was then that she had forged a bond with this boy named Isan.

Spike looked fondly at the picture of Sair that the young immortal had sent to him from England. She was in front of the Big Ben in the daytime. Someone had taken the photo to make it look as if she was holding the monument up by one hand. On the back, was printed in her quick handwriting, 'See how strong I've gotten?'

The vampire chuckled lightly at it and looked to the small letter that came with the picture not more than a few days ago. He read it again:

'Hey Spike,

Thought I'd send you this picture, thought you hadn't seen it in so long. Brings back memories doesn't it? Well, I'm really excited about coming over there, I can stop thinking about it! It'll be good to see you again. Well, I gotta go, Arien's pitchin' a fit over something or other. See you soon!

-Sair'

Spike laughed after the last line, he had gotten to know Arien in some form or other. Through many phone calls and stories about him, he learned that he was quite the quick tempered one, but still good-hearted. And Ni, was his comrade, a vampire that Arien had turned years ago and they had been best friends since.

'Sair,' Spike thought, 'I haven't seen you in so long….you're right. It will be good seeing you again.'

The vampire's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a knock sounded at his office door.

"Come in," Spike said a bit irritated.

He was only mildly surprised to see Angel walk in.

"Oh great," the blond vampire said, "What do **you** want Peaches? I'm telling you now, I ain't doin' any work. I'm on vacation time now."

"I didn't come here to give you more work," Angel said as he went up to his desk and reached into his jacket pocket, "I just wanted to give you this."

The older vampire withdrew a few pieces of paper from his inner pocket and put them down on Spike's the desk.

The blond vampire took them up in his hand, "What's this?"

"Uh, passes," Angel said a bit uncomfortably.

"Passes for what?" Spike asked.

"Eh, horseback riding."

"Horseback riding?"

"Yeah," Angel said as he shifted uncomfortably, "I thought that you two could do that while she's over here, They're at night so you won't have to worry, and it's along a lit trail to where you can see the city perfectly. You know, just for fun."

Spike furrowed his brow and studied the tickets for a minute, then held them and looked at Angel.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Why are you giving me these?"

Angel swallowed and was silent for a minute, but then he spoke.

"Because I want to see you make her happy. I guess the loss of Conner is still ripping at me a little bit, but to see you get the chance that I lost, it lessens the pain somewhat."

Spike nodded in understanding. This was a side of Angel he hadn't seen before, or ever cared to before, but he understood what the vampire was trying to do.

"Well, thanks," the blond vampire managed with a smile.

Angel smiled in return and glanced at the clock, "Crap, I was supposed to meet Fred twenty minutes ago, she's gonna be pissed!"

"Better run then," Spike said, but the older vampire was already hurriedly making his way to her lab.

The blond vampire shook his head and smiled as he walked over to the windows. It was in the dead of the A.M. hours now. He had to pick up Sair soon and was just about to leave to do so when a white hot pain suddenly hit in the back of his head.

Spike fell to his knees, using his right hand to support himself against the floor, and using his left to feel a dribble of blood on the back of his head. He looked up and to his right to see a blurry form of someone, the hit had doubled his vision.

"Sair, I presume?" the person said, their voice accented in Irish.

"Wha-" Spike had started, but a kick in the head rendered him to the floor and unconscious before he could say anything more.

(Author's note) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I still got it!!! So, whatcha guys think of this newly born story huh? I hope you all liked it and want more, (or else I'd be writing this for nothing) I really want this to be as good as the first Perfect Imbalance, maybe even better! Oh, and how'd ya like my movie choice on the flight? I was SO frickin tempted to put on The League of Extraordinary Gentleman, but that would've screwed the plot WAAAAAYYY too much. So I figured I'd pick my second favorite movie beside Pirates of the Caribbean and LXG. Anyways, please review!!! Oh, and quick thought, I'm going off to a faraway land (ahemcalifornia) so it'll be a little while before I can write another chappy k?


	2. Trouble

Perfect Imbalance 2: The Mystery of the Immortal

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing of or relating to "Angel" or Oscar Wilde's novels (because of brief mentioning) so be nice and don't steal whatever is original in the story that's mine (and don't act stupid, because you know what it is)

Author's Note: DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK!!! (stretches) Ah! That feels better after three and a half hours in a cramped Honda Civic! Anyways, thanks to all that have encouraged the writing since the last chapter and stayed patient throughout my vacation! Now, since I haven't been on a computer in two weeks, (there's a writer's hell) please forgive me if I have had an unusual amount of errors than usual okie dokie now? Thank you again! So now…..GO READ THE REST DAMMIT!!

Krisian Rose- Your opinion DOES mean a lot to me. Welp, about my names, I come up with them in different ways. If you know yer periodic table of elements, (which, even I'll admit, I don't) you'll find that Ni is short for nickel, as in the element. And Sair and Isan just pop into my head as they come. I love my names, that's why I wish for no one to steal them!!!!!

Hei-Rulez- (sorry if I screwed up your name, I'm going off of memory, which is short to begin with) I do appreciate yer wonderful Hugh Jackman mentioning of the shirt off scene (whoo!) But I meant the actual movie, not the anime, (which I have yet to see) Is it any good?

Imzadi- Yeah, I DEFINITELY think Angel and Spike would be pissed off if Sair fell for Lindsey. ESPECIALLY Spike. But I dunno about bringing him in yet, I'll be honest, I haven't really thought about it, but I'll take it into consideration!

Ch.2

Sair stood at the baggage claim and looked at her watch for an eighth time. 3:15 A.M.

She was quite used to Spike never usually being punctual, but it was never this severe, she was beginning to worry.

The young immortal sighed as she saw her bag pass around the corner of the revolving luggage carrier for the eleventh time and finally hefted it up and off of it.

'Why isn't he here?' she thought, 'I know I told him the right time that I was coming….'

"Oh hey! It's you!" a voice sounded from a little ways behind the young immortal.

Mistaking it to be Spike, Sair whipped around to see the teenager that she met on the flight, Isan.

Her small smile faded a bit, "Oh! Hey…"

The teen looked around, "Waitin' for somebody?"

"Uh, yeah," Sair explained a little, "He's late."

"Oh, that sucks," Isan remarked sincerely as he found his bag among the scarce one that remained and picked it off of the revolving mechanism.

"Yeah, just a bit," the young immortal replied.

Isan slowly approached her, his duffel bag strap on his right shoulder, "Um…do you need a ride or something?"

Coupled with worry and the knowledge that whoever this kid was, couldn't hurt her, Sair decided.

"Sure, if it's not too much to ask," she accepted politely.

A smile crossed the boy's face, "Of course not, I'd be honored."

The young immortal let out a small laugh.

"Uh, this way," Isan said as he pointed to the far gates that led to the garage, "My car's waiting for me there."

"Alright," Sair said as she followed him closely, not one bit afraid of who this kid who'd she barely met could be capable of. She was more worried about something else….

Spike.

They soon reached the right part of the underground parking lot where Isan's car was. The whole place was dark, empty, and pretty quiet despite the roar of airplane engines in the not so far distance.

Sair eyed the teenager's transportation, it was a simple Honda Civic that was midnight blue and pretty recent in the year purchased. It was brand new, she found out when she got in, because it even had the dealership smell in it.

Isan slid into the driver's seat, turning on the engine and adjusting little things to accommodate him.

"So," he began, "Where do you need to go?"

"Um," Sair stumbled for a minute, what would this guy think if she said she needed to go to a law firm that was run by supernatural creatures?

But then she remembered, that wasn't the public face of the company and he would have probably thought nothing of it.

"A law firm. Maybe you've heard of it? It's called Wolfram & Hart," the young immortal said easily.

Her assumption was right, the teenager thought nothing of it.

"Oh, I've been there before," Isan told her as he pulled out of the parking lot and went down the seemingly endless concrete spiral that led to the parking payoff machines, "They've got real good lawyers down there."

"Um, do you need me to tell you where it is?" Sair asked politely as they reached the meters and Isan paid off the small man that sat in the booth.

"No, I know where it is," the teenager said with a smile as the small protective piece of wood that regulated the cars went up, letting them through, "And you're in luck, it's not too far from here."

"Lucky me," the young immortal smiled as they sped off into the darkness of the early morning.

"Here, try this," Fred told Angel as she gave him a small vial of blood and turned around to her computer.

Angel sighed, this was the fifth sample that he was forced to try. For the past two weeks, the young scientist had been trying to figure out a blood mixture that carried the some vitality that human blood gave vampires, but with it being the blood of vermin.

"Alright," Angel said as he down the blood quickly, only to spit it out to the right side.

Fred sighed, "No good?"

The older vampire shook his head fiercely, "I'm afraid so….bleh, that's got a pretty bad aftertaste too…"

"I'm sorry…" the young scientist as she turned to the computer, "It's just that I want this formula to work but it's the mix that's the problem. I know the original formula but to mix the two without it being a total mess up….ugh, this is harder than I thought it would be."

"It's alright Fred," Angel said as he put away the empty vial, "You'll get it soon, you always do."

The scientist smiled, "Thanks."

"Alright. Well, call me if you have another one for me to try okay?" the older vampire said as he turned towards the stairs.

"Will do," Fred replied as she turned back to her computer to find a viable formula for her creation.

The older vampire walked up the stairs and looked at the clock above the elevators. 4:00 A.M.

'Shouldn't Spike be back by now?' Angel thought.

He didn't see Spike ever since he left for the lab so he just assumed the vampire had left, but it didn't take too long to get to the airport and back.

'Maybe he just took her to his place,' Angel thought as he turned to Harmony, who sat at her desk doodling as usual.

"Angel!" she said startled as she put away her scribbles and pretended to be involved in something relevant to work.

The older vampire waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry Harmony, I pretty much figured you were doing nothing…"

"Oh…" she said as she took back out her drawings, "Okay."

"I was wondering, did you see Spike leave or come back here?" Angel asked her a bit quietly.

The vampire shook her head in a childlike way, "Nope, didn't see him at all."

"Hm," was his only reply. Where had Spike gone off too?

Just then, the elevator dinged, breaking the vampire's attention for a moment as he looked to see who was coming in. He was undoubtedly surprised when he saw Sair with some other kid that looked her age.

"Sair?" he said a bit bewildered.

"Yeah," she nodded as she answered and walked up to the older vampire, "Hey, do you know where Spike is?"

He shook his head, "No, I thought he went to go get you."

A look of worry crossed the young immortal's features, "He didn't."

"Well he's not here. Harmony says she hasn't seen him enter or leave," Angel told her.

"Then where is he?" Sair asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You might want to check his office!" Harmony put in from her place at the desk.

The two looked at her for being rudely interrupted and she sank back down into her chair, "Sorry…."

"Let's go," Sair told Angel as she started sprinting up the stairs to the second floor. She had remembered where his office was from her last visit and hoped to heavens that it hadn't been changed in the past year.

Her hopes were answered, she rounded the corner and saw the door, still the same. Not decorated with little nametags or memorabilia that the other workers like to put on their doors. She didn't even care to turn the knob, instead she kicked it down with renewed strength.

In a shower of splintered wood, the door flew forward and landed a few feet from the threshold. The young immortal rushed in and her heart sank as she took in the contents of the room.

The desk was upturned and papers flew in every direction for three feet. The drawers were completely taken out and emptied, and the table light was smashed on the carpet. Then, straight in front of her, was a fully broken window. The 10x8 piece of glass were splintered as if something very large had been thrown through it, and stray shards lie about the opening in a tortured mosaic of a struggle.

And just at the foot of this broken window, was a small smear of blood.

Angel walked forward, bent down, and touched the small crimson dribble.

"It's Spike's," Sair said, still standing in the doorway.

"How do you know?" Angel asked.

"I just do," she said, "Taste it if you don't believe me."

Angel did so, all of the fights he had had prior with the blond vampire and the taste of one another's blood told him. It was undoubtedly Spike's.

The older vampire stood up and looked all the way down through the open window. There was nothing but shards of glass on the cement below.

"He didn't fall," he said, almost disappointed, then he looked around the room, "I don't see any ashes."

"He was taken," Sair said, still staring numbly at the smear of blood, "Someone came and took him."

"That's impossible," Angel said, "No one could've gotten in cleanly and gotten out as well."

"Is it so impossible?" was the young immortal's reply, and this silenced the vampire, "We need to find him. Fast. God knows what kind of danger he's in."

Angel nodded in agreement.

Author's Note: MWHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAHA!!!!…….ha.…….ha……haha….okay, I'm done now. Figured I give you another cliffy cause it pisses people off and I seem to be really good at them as of recent. I think it's pretty good since I hadn't written anything in two weeks, don't you? Anyways, no Spike in this chapter. (I'm sorry Spike fans) But never fear, he will be in the next one! Oh crap! I just gave something away! DAMMIT!!! Anyways, reviews are GREATLY appreciated and if you don't, you'll make me sad…..L Alrighty, off to do the other chapter. HIHO PLATINUM! AWAY! Heehee( you know, instead of silver, you know…ah forget it)


	3. Have To Wait

Perfect Imbalance 2: The Mystery of the Immortal

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing of or relating to "Angel" or Oscar Wilde's novels (because of brief mentioning) so be nice and don't steal whatever is original in the story that's mine (and don't act stupid, because you know what it is)

Blood Cresant- Welp, to quote from Secret Window. "I don't respond well to intimidation, makes me feel icky." But don't worry, I'm a BIG Spike fan and I would never hurt him…..much.

Krisian Rose- WHY DOES EVERYONE MISTRUST ISAN?!?!? He's harmless.……or is he? Anyways, I would think you popping into the story to save the day would screw up the plot line, but hey, we can dream can't we?

Hiei-Rulez- (I got it right this time now!!) You're not the only one to request a Lindsey appearance, so now I've been considering it. But I dunno if it would fit right or not….Anywho, I like your long reviews, gives me some good reading material…other than The Tale of The Body Thief!

A. Lynne- I did promise you and you shall receive in this chapter definitely!

Imzadi- Actually, I've never seen Monty Python, but I heard they're really funny. And you'll soon find out about Isan, I promise!! And yeah, I figured a Honda would be fitting, still deliberating the Lindsey idea, and Sair just loves to kick things in general, the door was no exemption from this rule in my world.

Author's note: Okay, this chapters' got some Spike in it so all you Spike fans won't be angry with me and it also has..……(drum roll) MORE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!! Hooray for that huh? Anyways, don't be confused when you read this and enjoi. NOW GO READ DAMMIT!!

Ch.3

Spike groggily awoke to the sound of voices. He was vaguely aware of what was going on and had a splitting headache. He tried to move his arms or legs and was surprised when he found that he couldn't.

The blond vampire ignored the voices that were speaking outside of the pitch black room he was in and looked to his limbs. Sure enough, he was bound by multiple chains. His wrists were so tightly pressed against each other it was painful, and he couldn't even wiggle his feet.

Spike tried to sit up from the cold concrete ground he was on, but he only succeeded in fueling his headache more. His mouth felt dry and he found that he had been gagged with some kind of cotton material; it made him want to wretch.

'Where the hell am I?' he thought as he looked around. He could find nothing in the bare room that could possibly answer his question. Instead, Spike concentrated on the people talking outside of the door to his prison.

"I just don't see the point in it Lien," one voice said, this one sounded a bit Cockney from the accent.

"In what?" another voice said and Spike immediately labeled it as the blurry person that attacked him in his office.

"In keeping 'im 'ere," the other replied, "We be be'er off if we just tortured 'im till 'e tell us what we wan' to know."

"I understand you perfectly-"

"Oh good."

"-But I will not participate in such action. We're not animals Cise, we're above that."

"Well maybe if you got the righ' person in the firs' place, we wouldn' have to keep 'im."

"I'm sorry, I made a screw-up alright? But we still need to get the information out of this guy now alright?"

"Then wha' do you suggest?"

A moment of silence spread out through the air.

'What do they want from me?' Spike thought, 'What the hell do I know that they don't?'

"We'll try the subtle approach, it always works. Especially with his kind."

"….can't argue wi' that….."

"I know you can't, so now go get him."

"What?"

"He's awake, didn't you know?"

Spike froze for a moment, how did they know that?

"Huh, guess I wa'n't payin' attention."

And with that, the door to the room Spike was in opened.

At first the light stung his eyes, so the blond vampire had to wince before he could see anything. Then his vision cleared enough for him to see.

There was one guy on the right of the doorway that had black hair cut short and long bangs that fell mischievously in front of his eyes to form a U-shape on his brow. He was slightly tanned and had a clear, almost teenage complexion. He looked no older than twenty-five, tops. He wore a pair of dark blue denim, a little ill-fitting pants, a white tank top underneath an open overshirt that was red with a black dragon on the back, and a pair of black skater looking shoes that was lined with red on the bottom.

The other was black and well built. He also looked no older than twenty two and looked very young in the face. He had black hair and a bit of a stubble on his chin. He wore a blue closed overshirt, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots that looked like hiking boots, but with the laces loosened significantly.

"So, he is awake…" the black one said, revealing that he was the one with the Cockney accent, presumably Cise.

"I told you," the Irish accented one said, the one in the red and black, presumably Lien.

Spike just stared at them, ready for an onslaught or some type of pain to be inflicted on him.

He tensed when Cise walked into the room and bent down to come eye level with the blond vampire, but was surprised more than ever when he pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and put one of them into one of the locks to the chains.

When Cise was done with the task of undoing the vampires restraints, he helped him to his feet.

"What's your name?" he asked him.

The blond vampire hesitated for a moment before answering finally, "….Spike."

"Alrigh' Spike, my names' Cise, as you might already know," he pointed backwards to the Irish accented one in the doorway, "My associate 'ere is Lien. If you follo' me, I can explain everythin' and get you something to eat too."

Spike didn't know what to think of this. He had never been in this situation before, where his kidnappers actually were being nice to him. Still in a state of confusion and thinking that a good feed could help out his thinking process, the blond vampire managed a nod in compliance.

"Perfec' follo me," Cise said as he turned and headed down the hall that lie past the door to the pitch dark room.

Spike walked after him, still weary and sore from the chains, and Lien followed behind him. As they went through the numerous halls, the blond vampire's head spinning with questions, but one stood out more than the others.

Just what the hell was going on?

Angel stormed into the main level of Wolfram & Hart, "Harmony! Give me the list of visitors!"

"What?" the dim-witted secretary looked up from her doodles.

"The list of visitors for today, give them to me!" the older vampire said as he approached her desk.

"But-"

"Now!"

"Okay! Geez…" and with that, she fumbled through her things until she retrieved it and gave it to the CEO.

The older vampire flipped through the list, a look of helplessness crossed his features for a minute, "This won't work. I had meetings with all of these people today and saw them personally out, there's now way that they could've taken Spike."

"Someone took Spike?" the secretary asked.

"Then the person who took him didn't sign in," Sair put simply, her mind working quick, she ignored the ditzy vampire's question.

"Who took him?" Harmony asked.

"Then we'll just have to go to the security tape archives," Angel said still ignoring the outside questions, "And look through today's tapes."

"How did they get out of here?" the vampire at the desk asked.

"Where can we do that?" Sair asked quickly.

"In the lab, Fred should be able to pull them up," the older vampire confirmed.

"I mean, it's not **that** easy to get out of here-"

"Harmony!" both Sair and Angel yelled as they turned to the babbling girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Shut up," Angel said as he gave back the list of names and turned in the direction of the lab, "This way."

Sair followed quickly after him as they descended the stairs to find the young scientist hard at work on something on her computer.

"Fred," Angel said, summoning her attention.

"Angel!" she said as she turned, "What is it?"

'"I need you to pull up the security tapes for today."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

Fred wasted no further breath in asking questions and called for the tapes to be routed to the television inside the lab.

As if in response to her silent command, the screen on the table at the far end of the room flickered to life with the tilted images of the visitors for the day.

Angel walked over in front of the screen, studying each passing figure closely, "I know him….know him…..know him…"

Sair just watched for anyone suspicious looking, which was hard for most of the demons or things that visited the infamous law firm were never to be trusted.

"Wait!" came Angel's sudden finding as he pressed the button on the remote to pause the image, making it freeze.

Sair looked, "Can you zoom in on it?"

"I think so…" Angel hit another button and the image came closer, making it easier to depict the details of the singled out person.

It was a boy, no older than twenty something, that had short black hair with long bangs that fell over his eyes. He was wearing a red overshirt with a black dragon stenciled on the back that was buttoned up, some ill fitting dark blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes.

"You've never seen him before?" Sair asked the older vampire who was studying the image.

He shook his head, "No never…..Fred!"

The scientist came up inbetween the two, "What is it Angel?"

"Can you run an image search on this guy?" the older vampire asked as he pointed to the person he was talking about on the screen.

Fred nodded, "Yeah, I think I could, but why?"

"We think this guy may have taken Spike."

"What? Somebody kidnapped Spike? Who?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Angel said, "Now can you do this for me?"

"Absolutely, I'll get right on it," and with that, the scientist went back to her computer and began to furiously type on her keyboard. Dozens of images began popping up from all kinds of records, all being related to the one that she took from the security video.

"It'll take awhile but…" she trailed.

"That's fine," Angel said, "Just give me a call when you get something okay?"

"Will do."

"Thanks," the older vampire turned to Sair, "All we can do now is wait. Do you have someplace to stay?"

Sair shook her head, "I was gonna stay with Spike when I got here."

"That's okay, you can stay in one of the rooms here," Angel said as he led her back up the stairs and into the main level, "I'll call you if we get any leads, but until then, I want you to get some sleep, okay?"

Sair nodded, "Okay."

She looked around to the elevator, where she had dropped her bag and started to run for Spike's office earlier, but found the spot empty save for her duffel bag next to the doors.

"Oh crap! Isan!" she said aloud, smacking herself on the forehead.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"The guy I came in with," the young immortal explained, "He drove me here from the airport, but I was so worried about Spike that I totally forgot about him. I didn't even thank him."

"Oh that's okay!" Harmony once again butted in as she stood up and held out a piece of paper, "He left you a message before he took off."

Sair walked over and took the paper from the ditzy vampire and opened it.

It read:

'Hey Sair, I figured you were busy so I just left. Sorry, about not telling you, but I'll see you soon alright?

-Isan'

Sair reread the note once and then put it in her pocket, and grabbed her duffel bag. Angel led her to the room she had resided in on her previous visit to the law firm, and she lied on the bed as soon as he left. She could not sleep though, because her mind was full of worry about Spike.

Author's note: OH MY GOD!!! For once this chapter isn't a cliffy!!!! I'M SCARED!!! Anywho, hope those of you readers liked it, I spent awhile on this one, but I liked how it turned out. And spike is their. How do you people's like my Cockney accented dude? I mixed up Skinner from The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen, with eight bottles of scotch and a whole lot of sleeplessness. Anywho, why are you all so frickin suspicious of Isan?!?!?! He's harmless!!!………….or is he? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Please review! AND I'M OFF!!!!!!


	4. Surprise Visitor

Perfect Imbalance 2: The Mystery of the Immortal

Disclaimer: Okay, I own nothing of or relating to "Angel" or Oscar Wilde's novels (because of brief mentioning) so be nice and don't steal whatever is original in the story that's mine (and don't act stupid, because you know what it is)

GOD HOW I HATE SCHOOL! Now, I'm sorry to all of those who wanted a quick update, but I've just started school again and I've had little time for anything else. So thank you to all who put up with my overly late updates!!!

Ch.4

Lien placed a cup full of red liquid in front of Spike. Having been led through winding halls and numerous rooms, the almost dizzy vampire just stared at it.

"Here," Lien told him as he took a seat opposite, "Drink, it'll make you feel better."

Spike continued to stare at it for a moment, but then he decided to pick it up. Bringing the glass to his nose, he breathed in the scent of the blood inside.

"I don't drink human blood," he stated plainly as he set it back down.

"What?" Cise laughed from the opposite wall he was leaning on.

"I don't drink human blood," Spike repeated.

Cise was silent for a moment, but then began to speak.

"You're a vampire right?"

"Yes."

"And you've lived a long time, right?"

"Yes."

"So why in the 'ell do you not drink blood?"

"I don't drink human blood," Spike explained, "Haven't in awhile."

"Then wha' do you drink?"

"Pig's blood."

Cise made a face of questioning, but then was silenced by a wave if Lien's hand.

"He's ensouled," he clarified, "But you need not have this blood weigh on your conscience. It is the blood of one that still lives, no death involved."

Spike still looked at the glass warily.

"You can trust my word, if nothing else you can trust," Lien told the blond vampire as he pushed the glass towards him, "Here,"

Spike looked at the glass, to Lien, and back to the glass again. 'Why shouldn't I trust him?' he thought, 'I could've been killed already if they wanted to..'

Deciding that he could trust the guy, Spike took the glass in his hand, sniffed it once, and took a large gulp. Feeling the rush of the human blood in his system, he quickly took another gulp, and another…..and another until he finished it all. He set the glass down and stared into space, the blood in his system giving him a rush.

Lien chuckled, "I take it you would like more?"

Spike managed to nod his head.

"Good."

Sair tried to sleep, but wasn't too surprised to find that she couldn't. She tossed and turned for a good two hours before she gave up on it and decided to get out of bed.

The young immortal walked over to the window and laid her forehead on the cool glass. Watching the cars and buses go by on the daytime street below, she laughed. She was still used to sleeping and living like a vampire, even though she wasn't one anymore. Funny how ironic it was. How she felt she would never get used to it when she was a vampire, but now was used to it when she was an immortal.

"Yes, things are funny like that sometimes," someone said behind her.

The young immortal spun around, her back to the window, and gasped at who she saw.

Leaning against the door to her room……was Dorian Gray.

"This stuff is jus' great!" Spike half-yelled, having a bit of trouble controlling the volume of his voice.

Lien laughed a bit, "Yeah, other vampires tend to think that as well."

For the past thirty minutes, they had been giving the blond vampire all the blood he wanted, succeeding in getting him quite drunk on the sensation of human blood. And now, sixteen glasses later, Spike was quite drunk.

The blond vampire laughed for no reason at all, "Yeah…"

"So, what can you tell me about the immortal that you know?" Lien asked him.

"Immortal? I know a lot of 'em…" Spike trailed as he took another gulp of blood, "What do you put in this stuff? Is it Jack Daniel's or something?"

"No," Lien dismissed, "Well, name off the immortals that you know."

"Well, there's Dru, who I haven't talked to in God knows how long…Hell, I don't even know if she's still alive!" he started laughing, but then continued, "Then there's Angel, the bloody great big pouf, and that stupid idiot Harmony and-"

"No, don't tell me the vampires, you know. Tell me the actual immortals that you know," Lien emphasized as he crossed glances with Cise, who stood passively in the corner.

Spike stared at him for a minute, and then took on a look of surprise, "Oh! That!"

Lien nodded, "Yes, please tell me."

"Well, there's this one girl that I know…." Spike trailed as he emptied his glass and stood up with it.

Cise went to move to sit him back down, but Lien waved him to stay still.

The blond vampire laughed a bit, "You know, I don't think I recall her name…….something weird……I forget.."

Lien stood up, "Well try to remember."

Spike scratched the back of his head, "Hmmmm…..I think it was…"

Lien leaned in forward towards him a bit to listen.

"I remember!" Spike said as he slammed down the glass on the table, breaking it, making the glass jagged, and throwing a very large piece straight for Cise's head.

His head whipped back with the force of the blow, the glass lodging itself in his forehead, and he crumpled to the floor. Not wasting any time, Spike vamped out and jumped over the table to Lien. Jumping over and getting around him, the blond vampire captured him in a choke hold. With a animalistic roar, he wrenched his hands in both directions and felt the man's neck snap.

Lien fell to the ground limply and Spike vamped back to normal. He took a moment to collect himself and to regain his bearings.

'Now, I have to get out of here…' the blond vampire thought, kicking over the table he was sitting at, out of his way and wrenched open the door to run out, 'Now where the hell do I go?'

Spike looked around for a second, then ran down the left hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sair yelled as she looked on at the visitor that was supposed to be dead.

"Looking around your place," Dorian said as he leaned forward off of the doorjamb, "Pretty nice, but I must admit, I've seen better."

"No, I mean, what _are you doing here_?" the young immortal replied shakily.

"I just wanted to see you again.." Dorian replied with a smile, "You know, catch up on old times?"

"Very funny."

"Always good to start off conversations with a joke."

"So I hear."

Dorian smiled and casually put his hands in his pockets, "So, you're doin' quite well for yourself here. I love the place, nice but full of personality."

"Enough of your talk. What are you and why are you here?"

"Always to the point I see."

"Yes."

Dorian laughed again and took a few steps forward, "Well, I think I'll answer the first question…"

"Alright."

"To be concise and to the point, I'm a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yes, what part of immortal do you not understand?"

"I guess I missed the lecture," Sair replied curtly.

"Hm, I know you're angry with me-"

"You think I shouldn't be?"

"No, you have every right to, but you don't know the full story of it."

"Well pardon me, but I was fighting to save my brother."

Dorian stopped studying a little trinket on Sair's dresser, "You know, that was always something that seemed funny to me. Why do you refer to Spike as your brother, if he's not of your flesh and blood?"

"I think the blood part's covered and it's none of your business anyways."

Dorian laughed, "Ah, that's the way of the vampire isn't it? Stick with a group until you get tired of them, then move on right?"

"It's not like that."

"Maybe not now, but in a few hundred years just watch, Spike will soon drift away from you. Just like everyone else you know-"

"Will you just shut up?"

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?"

Sair sat down on her bed, "Forget it. Now will you please just answer my other question?"

"Eager to end the conversation?"

"Why would I lie?"

Dorian smiled and then walked over to the bed, towering over the young immortal, but then kneeled down to be level with her.

"I'll tell you, but first I want to tell you the reason this all happened?"

"What?"

"You becoming an immortal, and everything else…."

Sair stared at him.

"Please, just listen."

The young immortal kept staring, but nodded once in acquiescence.

"Thank you," Dorian began, "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were meant for something more than being just a vampire."

"Oh how did you come to that decision?"

He hung his head for a minute, but then raised it again, "I knew how much you hated it. How much you hated the prowl, being a creature of the night, not being able to see the sun again, or ever resemble a human. All of it, no matter how much you pretended, you despised."

Sair looked into his eyes, for once showing real interest in the conversation for once.

"And I knew…that if I could give you something of your humanity back, it would-it would be so wonderful to see you happy," Dorian told her with a smile, "I don't know what happened….I used to be…so selfish….but then when I thought that I could see you truly happy for once, I decided different I guess.

"So then I decided what I would do, but I knew that you wouldn't, willingly, want to have your humanity back, or just a piece of it. I knew the demon in you would never let me. So I decided to play the bad guy, which I had played so many times before.

"I saw my opportunity in Lucia. Well, you know what happened. I figured if I made you hate me. If I made you, hate the fact that you were a vampire, maybe I could……"

"Make me want to be human?" Sair's voice creaked, she felt the lump in her throat forming.

Dorian sighed and nodded, "I knew that even if it was against your will, you would be happy."

Sair lowered her head.

Dorian held her hands, "Please tell me I was right. Just please, please, please tell me I was right…."

The young immortal was silent for a moment, but then she looked into Dorian's eyes, her own starting to tear up.

"Yes….."

Dorian sighed in happiness and laughed, "Oh, thank you…thank you so much…."

Sair just remained silent, but she had a smile on her face.

"I'm just so glad…."

"Me too.."

Dorian smiled at her, but remembered that he grasping her hands in a more than impersonal manner. He quickly made his hands become ghost-like again and pulled them through her own. He stood up and put them in his pockets.

Sair swallowed and regained herself for a moment, "So, you're a ghost?"

Dorian walked over to the window and looked outside, "Yes. You see, immortals never truly die, we just get cut off from the living when we give up our power to someone else, but I can become corporeal whenever I like, I just prefer my non solid form, makes things easier."

"Ah…"

Dorian sensed her disappointment, "Never fear, becoming a ghost like me, is very peaceful. You're free to roam different dimension, places, as you feel. It's almost like being on a never-ending vacation, I guess, for lack of a better analogy."

Sair managed a small laugh, but then turned serious for a moment, "But why are you're here? Why now?"

Dorian lowered his head, "All I wanted to do was make you happy, I never thought that it'd turn into this…"

Sair stood up and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her, "What is it?"

Dorian picked up his head, "There are other immortals, some of which I believe took your brother Spike."

"Who?"

"I know of them, but I never affiliated with them. I was always on my own, but they are all in a group of their own."

"But why did they take Spike?"

"To get to you," Dorian stated, "I thought that they wouldn't care if I had given my power to someone else, but there was something else I forgot completely."

"What?" Sair asked.

"….It's a ritual, something they perform every thousand years. Every time, they make a sacrifice to their immortal god an immortal soul. To keep the world safe from harm."

"I don't think it worked, there's been a lot of Apocalypses."

Dorian shook his head, "That was never out of the immortals' hands, they knew if need be, they could deal with it and keep the earth safe. Now me, I never really cared about that sort of thing, but….they did. Their sacrifices stopped the world from being totally annihilated."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Sair asked.

Dorian took a breath, "They usually summon their god for the sacrifice with all of the immortals in the world present, but, they apparently don't like to send out for people in a civilized manner. You could see why."

"I don't think many would respond to an invitation that could possibly lead to their death," the young immortal responded.

Dorian laughed, "Yes, most of them already acquiesce to participating in the ritual, but some do not care to. You being one of them, luckily, they can't track you like they can the others. A small trait I passed on to you."

Sair smiled.

"So, I guess they went after your brother to try to get information on you."

"Do you know where they are? Who they are?"

"Sair, it was a good two hundred plus years since I've met them. They could've changed their location and the members could've changed completely for all I know."

"Can't you go to them? You know, spy on them?"

"Unfortunately no, they've kept their location very secret. No one knows where they are except for them, and they're untraceable."

Sair lowered her head in dismay.

Dorian tensed for a moment, "I have to leave now."

"What? Why?" the young immortal asked.

"I can't be found."

"By who? What's coming?"

"Look, I don't have much time, but I'll tell you what I know. When I met the immortals, the oldest was named Lien. He was as selfish as I was, so I doubt that he would give up his power to anyone. Try searching for him, alright?"

"Will I see you again?" Sair asked.

"I promise you I will make sure of it," Dorian said with a smile and he hugged the young immortal.

Sair felt the warmness of his body for a millisecond before he disappeared completely and she was hugging air.

Just then, Angel came in through the door, "Sair!"

She stood where she was for a moment, before she finally answered, "What is it Angel?"

"Are you alright? A couple of people reported that there was someone yelling in here," the vampire asked.

"It was just a dream," the young immortal lied.

"Oh," Angel said, "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

"Alright," he said, ready to leave.

"Angel," Sair said.

"What?"

"Ask Fred to search for the name Lien."

"What for?"

"I think that may be the person that took Spike."

"What? How do you know?"

"….just call it an immortal's intuition."

Angel stopped for a moment, but then nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll tell her to get right on it," he said as he left and closed the door.

Sair nodded, "Thanks…"

Author's note: Oh my god!!! Where did that come from?? Makes you wanna cry huh? Poor Dorian, all he wanted to do was help Sair!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Welp, thanks for putting up with my late update, but high school's tuff! Anywho, tell me what you think! I relaly hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more!!!!


End file.
